


【sc】The War -Inside-

by ICNPIC



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Crossover, M/M, 圣杯战争pa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23956807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICNPIC/pseuds/ICNPIC
Summary: 代传lofter作者@云雀 劳斯的车，评论和红心请留在lofter(›´ω`‹ )
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	【sc】The War -Inside-

**Author's Note:**

> 代传lofter作者@云雀 劳斯的车，评论和红心请留在lofter(›´ω`‹ )

“克劳德。”

磁性的声音仿佛带着不可抗拒的吸引力，脑袋昏昏沉沉的金发青年听到那声熟悉的呼唤，微微皱眉后方才艰难撑开眼帘。  
“萨菲……罗斯？”  
心口突然传来的绞痛让他情难自禁地闷哼出声，紧抓左臂中毒部位的右手骨节泛白，豆大的汗滴沿着湿透的金发滑落浸入了枕头的布料。  
冰凉的触感覆上他的右手带来些许驱散疼痛的舒适感，克劳德还没来得及开口便听得低沉的嗓音伴着温热的吐息萦绕在耳边：  
“张嘴。”  
因为中毒而迟钝昏沉的脑子还没反应过来对方的意图，还没来得及说的话便被男人尽数堵回了嘴中。  
苍白的唇瓣被粗暴地撬开，与舌头一同伸入口腔的似乎还有什么颗粒状的东西。下意识地吞咽下去后就被男人缠住了瑟缩在口腔内的软舌，瘫软的身体无法抗拒只得任凭对方肆意掠夺城池。  
一直在身体里徘徊不去的疼痛随着颗粒状药物的消化烟消云散，克劳德的神经刚刚放松下来又被男人带入了令人窒息的节奏中，他无力挣脱男人桎梏抑或是不想挣脱，只感觉在对方充满掠夺性的吻面前自己似乎要被从头到脚拆吃入腹。  
粘稠的银线来不及吞咽便被激烈亲吻的动作从微张的嘴角滑落。萨菲罗斯眯起眼睛，看着那双迷蒙的蓝色眼眸被生理性的眼泪浸透，如同被风吹皱的湖水。  
不知道过了多久，萨菲罗斯终于肯放开那被自己蹂躏到红肿的唇瓣，戴着手套的手轻松拉开克劳德上衣的拉链，露出白皙到近乎透明的胸膛，萨菲罗斯一边用手摸索着一边在克劳德的身体上留下密集如雨点般的亲吻。粗糙的皮革摩擦敏感的肌肤带来阵阵颤栗，而当男人的舌尖扫过胸前的的突起时，更是引来青年剧烈颤抖的身体和突然拔高的呻吟。  
“不要！……呜……萨菲……”  
一股难以言喻的酥麻感像是电流一样在身体里蔓延，克劳德软软地呼唤萨菲罗斯的声音里带上些许哭腔，然而男人手下动作未停地扯下他下半身的长裤，径直握住了那脆弱敏感的器官，引得克劳德发出一声近乎呜咽的哭喊。  
萨菲罗斯修长的手指灵活地套弄着手中的性器，皮革手套摩擦带来的刺激在男人时轻时重的抚弄揉捏下更上一层楼。克劳德水雾迷蒙的眸子茫然地睁大，尽力压抑的喘息不知何时已经变成了甜腻的呻吟，原本想要推开男人的双手软绵绵地搭在对方的肩膀上，更像是欲拒还迎的邀请。  
透明的前列腺液沾湿了萨菲罗斯的指尖，男人终于大发慈悲地松开了套弄性器的手指，克劳德怔怔地看着他将那沾着液体的手指靠近形状较好的薄唇，优雅地以舌尖舔去，而后——  
“欸……等等……萨菲罗斯……！！”  
下半身的性器突然被柔软的口腔包裹。酥痒的急流瞬间席卷全身，原本只是在眼眶打转的泪水瞬间滑落，克劳德嘴唇颤抖着，发出了近乎崩溃的尖叫声。  
“不行……！不行！太过了！这样要——”  
搭在男人肩膀上的双手猛地抓皱了工整的黑色制服，金发青年的身体剧烈地向上拱起后瘫软下来，白浊的液体释放在了男人口中。  
萨菲罗斯低垂着眼睛将克劳德释放出来的精液尽数舔舐后吞咽下去，轻扬的唇线勾起的邪魅笑容倒映在青年因为过度的快感而失神的瞳孔中。  
柔顺如丝绸的银色长发荡进克劳德微张的双唇，萨菲罗斯凑近那柔软的耳垂，薄唇颤动低声细语：  
“……十分美味呢，克劳德。”  
“呜……”  
手指已经摸索到股间粉嫩的穴口，正欲探入甬道扩张之时，胸口的衣襟被有气无力的手指软软地抓了一下。  
“……手套……”  
泪水盈满的蓝色眼眸水光潋滟，克劳德又伸手握住萨菲罗斯的手腕，似乎是想要把男人的手套从边缘扒下来。他眼神游移着，面色绯红，神色懵懂如稚嫩的孩童，声音轻不可闻，却还是被萨菲罗斯敏锐的听觉所捕捉。  
“不要……手套……”  
“哦？”  
低低的轻笑声在胸腔震动，萨菲罗斯收手将手指指尖对着克劳德的嘴唇，眯起了妖异的兽曈。  
“那你把它脱下来，如何？”  
克劳德张了张嘴，小巧整齐的牙齿咬住了手套的指尖，像是怯生生的幼兽一样一点点地将萨菲罗斯的皮革手套扯了下来，露出男人带着薄茧的手指。萨菲罗斯眸色渐深，俯身舔舐青年修长细腻的脖颈，低吟漏出齿缝。  
“……好孩子。”

“呜……啊……萨、萨菲……”  
克劳德趴伏在床上，被汗水打湿的金色碎发无力地贴在脸颊两侧，双手艰难地陷在柔软的床垫里努力保持着身体的平衡，随着身后人大力抽送的动作不断地颤抖着。粗壮的性器一鼓作气地顶入最深处时他眼前一阵发黑，灭顶的快感刺激着他干涸的喉咙不断溢出呻吟，甜腻得让他有些反胃。想要将脸埋入床单抑或是用手捂住嘴唇强迫自己不发出如此羞耻的声音，却不曾想从身后探来的大手拇指直接卡在了他的齿缝之间，让他不情愿发出的呻吟尽数倾泻于唇齿之外。  
“啊……！那里、不要再顶了……呀？！”  
前列腺被近乎虐待似的摩擦挤压，克劳德像是突然失去了所有力气一般塌下了腰。腹部……他不由自主地伸手抚摸腹部偏下的地方，那里好像被男人的性器隐隐约约顶到凸出一个小小的弧度。穴口抽搐着收缩，狭窄紧致的甬道含紧入侵的异物舍不得松口，身前勃起的性器像是失禁了一般不断吐露着液体。在萨菲罗斯又一次顶入最深处的时候他终于忍不住哭出声，阴茎颤抖着射出白浊的液体，喷溅在了痉挛不已的小腹上。  
太激烈了……要……坏掉了……  
失神之际思绪如同脱缰的野马般跑到了连自己也不清楚到哪里去的地方，刚刚高潮过的身体颤抖着，克劳德察觉到身后男人没有停止抽插的动作又惊恐地睁大眼睛。  
“等一下……我还在……还在射啊……不要、不要动……啊？！”  
腰部被有力的臂膀环住，整个身体向后倾倒坐在男人的腿上，身体贴合得更为紧密，粗长的性器也因此整根没入，又一次直直地撞上敏感的前列腺。克劳德瞳孔颤抖着收缩，脚趾也因为灭顶的快感不由自主地绷紧，带着哭腔的呻吟和来不及吞咽的口津一同滑落嘴角，与腰间的手掌重叠的手的指甲也深深嵌入对方的手背。  
“……太……深了……”  
萨菲罗斯撩起垂在额前的银白碎发，嘴唇在克劳德的脖间厮磨，只要稍稍探出舌尖便能感受到青年因为情欲在身体中燃烧起来的灼热高温。克劳德的身体软得好像随时都能瘫下去一样。他一手扶住青年相较于一般男人而言过于纤细的腰身，一手揉捏起对方小巧敏感的乳头，耳边充斥着甜腻的喘息声与啜泣声，低垂着眼睛舔舐着克劳德脖颈后的一小块软肉，然后——  
“呀啊啊啊——？！！”  
牙齿撕破皮层感受到温热的血液里流淌的充沛的魔力。  
克劳德·斯特莱夫。其本人对萨菲罗斯而言就如同甜蜜到足以让人上瘾的毒药。  
以克劳德身为魔术师的资质，本不需要用体液交换这种方式来补充魔力才对。但是，实在是太美味了。  
那是无论多少次身体的交合都无法满足的，如同无底洞一般看不见尽头的欲望。  
“呜……萨菲……射得……太多了、肚子……好涨……”  
萨菲罗斯抬手掰过克劳德的脸，将像撒娇一般的软糯呻吟尽数堵于双唇相印间。  
——比起其他那些无所谓的东西，失去与他的联系这件事更让我感到难以忍受。  
将青年的性器拢在手中反复套弄，同时持续顶弄后穴的前列腺使得甬道不断收缩，他满意地看到克劳德的瞳孔因为快感已经趋于涣散。  
小腹满是青年多次高潮射出的白浊液体，后穴盛不住的精液流了一地。在不知道多少次将欲望发泄在怀中青年的体内之后，克劳德终于像是支撑不住了一样，身体软绵绵地倒下，蓦然栽进了萨菲罗斯怀里。  
汗湿的细碎金发在指尖流连，克劳德的脑袋枕在萨菲罗斯肩头，睡得一脸毫无防备的安静恬谧。  
……毫无防备，么。  
萨菲罗斯略微颔首任额发遮掩了眉目，唇线轻扬凑近对方耳畔低声恍若细语呢喃。

“……睡吧，克劳德。”  
“你不用担心任何事。”

“剩下的……都交给我。”


End file.
